


Pregúntame mañana, Der-Bear.

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Chispa Stiles, M/M, Magia, Manada Hale viva, alternative universe - todos viven, vidente Stiles Stilinski, viva Claudia Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: Stiles entendió el equilibrio de la magia, sus riesgos y sus beneficios a medida que fue desarrollando su propia chispa, su poder.Sin embargo, el equilibrio se le deslizó entre los dedos, y Stiles siguió sus pasos.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Pregúntame mañana, Der-Bear.

Stiles era un vidente, uno increíblemente poderoso que había logrado salvar vidas y familias. Cada visión era más exacta que la anterior y las personas estaban cada vez más fascinadas con su poder.

Logró salvar a su madre, quien sería diagnosticada de demencia frontotemporal, salvo a su pequeño y joven vecino, a quien su padre golpearía hasta la muerte uno de esos días, salvo a la mascota de su amigo Scott, que sería atropellado esa misma tarde de verano.

Pero, por sobre todo y todos, salvo a la manada Hale, quienes casi fueron cremados por los cazadores injustos y crueles.

Stiles se volvió un miembro activo de la manada, sin ser realmente de ella. Solo era... temporal.

Stiles jamás se dio cuenta de lo horrible que se sentía esa palabra en sus labios, en la sensación de dolor y amargura que le provocaba, lo doloroso que se sentía pensar en eso hasta esa tarde, cuando fue a su revisión semanal con Dearon.

\- 4 premoniciones en esta semana, Stiles. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Tienes a penas 17! ¡Esto no puede seguir así! - sin embargo, la chispa no estaba escuchando. Solo recordaba la hermosa sonrisa que Laura y Cora Hale le habían regalado y el abrazo incómodo pero sincero que Derek le dio. Había valido la pena. - ¡¿No te has dado cuenta de la gravedad de...?!

\- Lo se, Deaton. - había resignación en su voz, doloroso para el veterinario, doloroso para Scott a su lado. Ese tipo de resignación, con la sonrisa que Stiles tenía en los labios mientras su cabeza gacha miraba sus dedos largos era desalentadora. Cuando su mirada se levantó Deaton lo entendió.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo? - Stiles no respondió, pero levantó tres dedos.

(...)

Paso el día siguiente con Scott, deseando que su amigo pudiera ser más sociable, así no se quedaría solo siempre.

Aún recordaba al torpe niño chocar contra uno de los casilleros, logrando una nariz sangrante el primer día de clases y como Stiles se había reído por minutos mientras le daba un pañuelo y le llevaba a la enfermería.

También recuerda esos días duros, donde el padre de Scott se fue. Stiles estuvo allí, viendo como Melissa se ahogaba en trabajo y Scott se ahogaba en dolor.

Estuvo ahí cuando Scott lo superó. Estuvo allí cuando Scott le contó llorando que su perro Capitán había estado a punto de morir y que la dirección que Stiles le había dado fue lo que le salvó.

Stiles recordó el día en que le diagnosticaron THDA y Scott estuvo allí, así como Stiles estuvo cuando Scott tuvo su primer ataque de asma.

Stiles recordó todas y cada una de las tardes divertidas y llenas de calidez.

Recordó la primera vez que Jackson Whittemore golpeó a Scott y Stiles le enfrentó, la primera vez que Stiles tuvo una nariz rota. Valió la pena. Siempre lo había valido.

(..)

El siguiente día lo pasó con sus padres. Su madre cocinó para él, Stiles ayudó mientras su padre leía el periódico. No fue mucho, pero fue perfecto.

Recordó cuando su padre tuvo su primer incidente como policía y lo mucho que había llorado, tratando de obligar a su padre a renunciar a su trabajo y que pasara su vida entera en una plantación de manzanos.

Recordó lo orgullosa que estuvo su madre cuando Stiles hizo su primer hechizo por si mismo.

Recordó lo feliz que se sintió cuando, después de una maratón de Star Wars, sus padres se durmieron en el sofá, él en medio de ellos, cálido y feliz.

En casa.

(.)

Al siguiente día Stiles salió temprano de casa, casi al alba.

Fue a la reserva, donde la manada Hale estaba reunida. Jugo con los niños, hablo con los adultos, compitió con sus humanos mágicos, reforzó sus protecciones tanto como le fue posible en su estado y corrió mientras Laura y Cora le perseguían.

Stiles sonrió y rió a carcajadas, su aliento se atascó cuando Derek llegó.

Derek, quién le había dado a Stiles algo tan importante como nadie podía entender: le dio a su primer amor.

Su primera sonrisa, su primer sonrojo, su primer deseo, su primer amor.

Stiles recordó... recordó todo. La vez que le vio por primera vez y supo lo que Kate le estaba haciendo, recordó el dolor que sintió cuando Derek rechazó su amistad, cuando trató de advertirle sobre los Argent, cuando quiso desesperadamente salvarlo, cuando Kate le secuestró por arruinar sus planes y fue Derek quien le salvó. Recordó también, con extremo dolor la noche del casi incendio, todo ese humo y desesperación. Ese miedo.

Pero, por sobre todo Stiles recordó todo lo demás. La felicidad, el alivio de verlos a todos vivos, la plenitud ante la vida de todos esos seres.

Stiles recordó la primera vez que Derek le sonrió de verdad, dando un "Gracias" que hizo a Stiles entender que ese era su hogar.

Pero, por sobre todo, Stiles recordó lo que Deaton le dijo cuando solo tenía 9 años:

_\- Tu don Stiles, si bien es un regalo, es una maldición. Por cada vida que salves, años de la tuya son drenados para poder equilibrar el universo. Si tu no mides lo que haces, morirás. Lentamente enfermeras._

Stiles lloró silenciosamente esa tarde, mientras estaba recostado contra Derek, mientras observaban todo desde el tejado de la mansión, una sonrisa triste adornando sus labios.

\- Dearon dijo que tu premonición cada vez te debilita más. - Stiles no contestó. - Debes dejar de hacerlo... sino como... ¿cómo vamos a unirnos al cumplir la mayoría de edad si enfermas? Prometiste eso, ¿recuerdas? -Stiles lo recordaba. Recordaba su promesa mutua. Juntos, siempre juntos. - Cásate conmigo, Stiles, deja atrás tus poderes y vuélvete manada, toma el mordisco.

Stiles observó entonces su futuro. Se veía oscuro en ese momento y sintió sus dedos deslizarse entre los de Derek, su cuerpo acomodándose al del lobo.

\- ¿Sabes que, Der-bear? ¡Pregúntame mañana y tal vez te de una respuesta! - Y Derek le beso.

Derek también le dio su primer beso.

Stiles supo que lo recordaría siempre.

(-)

Al siguiente día, Derek fue a ver a Stiles, llevando a su madre, su alpha para pedir oficialmente a Stiles como su compañero.

Se encontró con Claudia y Noah Stilinski llorando, gritando y sufriendo.

_Stiles había muerto._


End file.
